The present invention generally relates to assemblies useable in the field of rotary cutting, particularly to easily removable guards performing multiple functions and to rotary cutters, which are believed to produce synergistic results when utilized together.
The production of many food products involves the extrusion of cooked food material under pressure through a die port as an extrudate and then to cut that extrudate into lengths as it exits the die ports in the die. A common technique for cutting the extrudate is the use of a rotary cutter which rotates multiple blades past die ports located in a circular pattern in the die. It can be appreciated that the blades are subject to wear and need replacement. In this regard, rotary cutters are often serviced or at least inspected whenever it is necessary to service the die.
It can be appreciated that safety guards are needed to enclose the rotary cutter and drive therefor to prevent engagement by personnel or clothing as well as to retain the cut food products in an uncontaminated environment and to prevent engagement of the cut food products with the drive. However, it should be appreciated that such guards must allow access when it is desired to service the rotary cutter and/or die. Prior to the present invention, such guards often required removal of several fasteners and often components themselves. Also, components for such prior guards accomplished only single functions, adding complexity to the assembly.
Servicing the rotary cutter itself also created problems. Particularly, blades of the rotary cutter were held on the blade holders by a clamp plate typically with two or more fasteners. Additionally, the blades and/or blade holders were adjustable so that the cutting angle relative to the die face could be adjusted for optimum operation. However, removing or loosening fasteners was time consuming and added to the overall complexity of the rotary cutter itself. Furthermore, adjusting the blades is a time consuming process even for a skilled operator. Additionally, if not adjusted properly, the blades can cut poorly resulting in defective food products and/or can result in increased wear, breakage, or other damage to the face of the die and/or to the blades themselves. As an example, an incorrect angle of the blade could be compensated by increasing the engagement pressure of the blade with the die, with frictional forces and wear being directly dependent upon the engagement pressure. In addition to increased operating costs as the result of shortened operating life of the components themselves, concerns arise of metal filings and/or pieces being introduced with the food product.
Thus, a need exists for improved rotary cutters which overcome the deficiencies of prior rotary cutters including but not limited to the need for adjustment and fasteners. Additionally, a need exists for improved assemblies which overcome the deficiencies of prior guards including but not limited to complexity, lack of easy access and single function components.